buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nerø32/Buddyfight Gaiden: "Ichibanboshi Hikaru" (Fantranslation)
Original text is here. Link to the person, who translated the story. ◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇ "The star of victory is all mine!☆" A great and joyous cry reverberated through the hall. At the center of that cry was a very gaudy young man striking a pose. Having given his declaration of victory, the announcer also raised her voice. "That's iiiit! The second match in the semifinal round of the Strongest Model Buddyfighter Standoff has been won by none other than than the Supernova of Hope, the Greatest Star, Ichibanboshi Hikaruuuuuuuuu!" This kind of result was, quite simply, just to be expected. The Strongest Model Buddyfighter Standoff is an event held every year that always manages to pull in the entirety of the entertainment industry--and its semifinals had just ended. This years finalists had been chosen. One of those finalists was the boy who was still holding that same pose, Ichibanboshi Hikaru. Despite being a third year at Kenzaichuu Academy, this was only Hikaru's debut in such a formal tournament, but he was still steadily streaking through the ranks like a comet, landing in the finals. "Mr. Hikaru, now that you've finally made it to the finals, how are you feeling?" "What a silly question. How I feel is quite simple--the victor of the next fight will me, the one and only Ichibanboshi Hikaru☆!" "What confidence! Do you have any plans for the next match?" "Plans? That should be obvious! My plans are, quite simply, for me, the glorious Ichibanboshi Hikaru, to come out as the victor☆!" "Huh?" "Yes! The world revolves around me, af☆ter☆all☆!" Hikaru winked, and flashy, gaudy stars flew. All the interviewer could do was laugh weakly. The audience and interviewer had already gotten used to seeing this kind of spectacle from him. Someone who was flashy beyond words, completely confident in himself, and perfectly positive no matter what he was up against--that was just the kind of character the watching world had pegged Hikaru as. Yes, the watching world... The finals were the next day. ◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇ "I'm home." A street corner in a shopping district. The back door of a small lunch vendor, and the way into my home. "Oh, welcome back, Hikaru. You're back awfully early, aren't you?" "I guess." "Congratulations. I watched your match!" "...thanks. More importantly, how were sales today?" "Thanks to you, we sold out again today!" My mother was smiling happily. That smile was half relieving, half embarrassing. "That's good. Alright, I'm gonna go prepare for tomorrow." As if trying to hide my embarrassment, my legs started carrying me upstairs. From behind me, my mother spoke again. "Be sure to tell your dad all about your win, too!" "I know." I looked back at her smiling face when I responded, and then finished walking up to my room. My mother cleaned this room every single day, and it was always perfectly...perfect. But it barely looked like someone lived in it, and it always felt perfectly lonely. I moved over to my desk, tucked away in a corner. On top of it, there was a small picture frame with a picture of a gently smiling man inside of it. "Dad, I'm back. I won again today." ◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇ A few years ago, my father had succumbed to an illness and passed away. It was so sudden that my mother and I had trouble accepting what had happened. But my mother said that my father wouldn't want this shop he'd left behind to be sad, so she pulled herself up and learned everything about the work he'd done here. Of course, with someone so new fumbling over the business management, the amount of customers we got was, quite simply, dropping fast. But my mother persevered, and through trial and error, she protected this little shop. When I saw her working so hard, even in my depression I thought to myself, I need to do something to protect this shop too. It was then that I met...her. "You've got a shining talent, y'know!" Her words were so full of confidence that even now, I haven't forgotten them. Those words were like a passion that had suddenly been shoved into my heart. Perhaps, if I had a shining talent like she said-- Very soon after that, I started working as a model. ◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇ I changed into something more comfortable, sat in my desk chair, and took a breath. I just needed one more win. There was absolutely no way I could lose here. But...would I really win here? "Hikaru. Are you worried?" A voice reverberated through my head. A voice my mind had created to erase my worries and build my confidence...is not what it was. It was the voice of my Buddy, Bigbang Dragon. He was a Genesis Dragon that lived in Ancient World, and of course he didn't know any human languages, but something similar to telepathy made it easier on us. Sometimes, like now, he would address me from inside his card. "Is that bad?" "After all those sharp words you said at the tournament hall? What was it again that you said... I'm sure it was 'The whole world revolves around--'" "Aaaahhhh! Aaaaaahhhhhh!! Stop stop stop! I'm not really that kind of person!" "I know that. It was a joke." "...You’re starting to do things like that too, huh." "Nonsense. Much like humans, we are intelligent enough to enjoy conversations. The cultures of Earth are truly fascinating." Was it just my imagination that Bigbang Dragon seemed to be enjoying himself? Or was it just because I'd gotten used to him? "...Of course, no matter your worries, you must win tomorrow. Your dreams, my lord." "Yeah. I'll become even more famous. I'll sell the name 'Ichibanboshi Hikaru' as much as I can. That way, mom and dad's lunch story will get to be known as 'Ichibanboshi Hikaru's lunch store' and more and more people will know about it. I decided that would be my dream." "And to that end, you must capture the public eye by winning the Strongest Model Buddyfighter Showdown. That's right." I nodded my head a little. "And on top of that, my opponent in the finals is someone very important to me." "The person who set you on this path, isn't it?" Yes. My next opponent was none other than the person who had given me a path to follow. The person who had given me a dream. "Miss Gokuraku Ageha. My mentor." She was a woman who had dominated the modelling industry across her whole life. Everything I knew about modelling and Buddyfighting was something I'd learned from her. To this day, she was still a powerful regular contender in the Strongest Model Buddyfighter Showdown. That kind of person was my next opponent. "To sell the name Ichibanboshi Hikaru, to prove to Miss Ageha how much I've grown, I have no choice but to win tomorrow. No, I want to win." "In that case, then this is no time to be worrying." "You're right." I took a deep breath, pulled out my deck, and sorted out my cards. While I carefully looked over everything, Bigbang Dragon just grumbled at me about the state of my deck. "Of course, just looking at you, there's almost no way for me to tell how worried you are or how hard you've worked to get here, my lord." "Good. Ichibanboshi Hikaru is supposed to be someone who always believes in himself, like a shining star. I'll do anything to make sure no one knows how much work goes into that image." "Hmph. No one, you say? But you've already failed." "Huh?" "Insignificant though it may be, I know." "...Yeah. That's true." My Buddy and I worked long into the night to try and make the best deck that we could. ◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇ "Everyone, it's finally here! The Strongest Model Buddyfighter Showdown final round! Displaying your all your beauty and all your strength in these many battles, the tournament is finally coming to a close! Having taken down the rest of our champions to win their way to this point, I present our fighters!" Backed a great roaring cheer from the audience, the stage went dark. A single spotlight illuminated one of the fighter areas, revealing a beautiful lady wrapped in a tight purple dress. "A six-time champion and runner-up twice, the absolute undisputed favorite for the win! If there were to be just one person in the world of Model Buddyfighters, it would be her, the Super-Hype Buddyfighter! Gokuraku Ageha!" Again a great cheer went up, and as if in answer to it, Ageha raised both her hands to the audience. "I'll defs be taking the trophy this year too!" "Uh-oh! Ageha's suuuuper duper feeling it today too!" Wrapped around Ageha's neck like a scarf was a white dragon, flattering her to no end--her buddy, Aettir. The two of them had been partnered for many long years. "Next up! The fighter that's won his way this far, despite it being his debut tournament! With his Buddy Monster's overwhelming strength crushing his rivals one by one, the Handsome Beauty Buddyfighter! Ichibanboshi Hikaru!" Hikaru struck a pose, stars glittering around him. "It's already been decided that I'll win this fight. Why? Because, quite simply, I am Ichibanboshi Hikaru☆!" Shrill cheering took over the entire venue. Once both fighters were in position, a V-board appeared before them. "Miss Ageha. Today, I'm going to surpass you." "Oh my my, so the little baby bird always chasing after me is finally full of confidence?" "People grow fastest when you're not watching...isn't that how it goes?" "Be sure you don't disappoint me, 'kay?" Even as the two faced each other with their blazing fighting spirits, on their faces were smiles that said they were going to enjoy the coming match. "And now, the curtain rises on our final match! Both fighters, please luminize!" "With the blessing of the gods above, I'll prove my beauty just♡for♡you♡! Luminize, Hyper-Hype Heaven!" Ageha put her hand on the V-board and her luminized deck appeared below it, and she drew her opening hand of six cards. "Who am I, you ask? Yes! It is I, the man whom the world shines up, Ichibanboshi Hikaru! Luminize, I am HIKARU☆!" Hikaru also put his hand on his V-board, his deck appearing beneath it. Just as Ageha had, he drew his opening hand. "Buddy...fight! Raise the flag!" With both fighters having declared it, Ageha raised her flag first. "Divine Guardians!" Next, Hikaru's flag. "Ancient World!" Finally, the match between Hikaru and Ageha had begun. 【Ageha life: 12】 【Hikaru life: 10】 "My turn! Draw☆! Charge and draw☆! To start, I cast YEAH! HIKARU☆ and discard one card, and from the top five cards of my deck I choose two Genesis Dragons to add to my hand and put the rest to my gauge!" With Hikaru's draw he raised his card to the skies, going through his turn quickly, overacting everything for the audience. "Now, shall we for our opponent☆? The curtain rises on the shining stage for the two of us! I pay three gauge and Buddy call Great Dragon of Genesis, Bigbang Dragon to my center!" 【Hikaru life: 10→11】 A great dragon's head and chest snaked out from a magic portals that hung in the air over the center area. Its cry shook the very foundation of the tournament hall. "It's heeeere! Hikaru's Buddy, Bigbang Dragon! No one's managed to break through this monster so far in this tournament! Can Ageha succeed in being the first one to do it?!" "I also call Right Arm of Genesis, Rightes to the right, and Left Arm of Genesis, Leftes to the left!" This time, a giant dragon's hands appeared from two more magic portals hanging over the left and right of the stage. Each finger had a dragon's head at the end, and all ten of them howled as they entered the stage. "Bigbang Dragon, attack Miss Ageha!" The dragon's head started to approach Ageha, but-- "Thanks for that attack! I cast Glacious Defense Wall and pay one life to nullify that attack and turn it into plus one gauge!" 【Ageha life: 12→11】 Bigbang Dragon's huge body was stopped by a giant wall of ice. "My turn is over. But what will you do, Miss Ageha? While Rightes and Leftes are on my field, Bigbang Dragon cannot be destroyed!" "It's my turn now! Draw, charge and draw! I cast Gate of Pardon, -Forgiven- and Gate of Absolution - Sanctuary - The two spells were placed on the field. "Sanctuary lets me draw two cards. Next, with Forgiven's effect, I call Miraculous Water Envoy, Ochimizu to the right!" A white dragon clad in golden armor appeared on her right. "Aettir, it's your turn to shine too!" "Leave it to me!" "I pay one gauge to Buddy call Eternal Guardian Dragon, Aettir to my center position!" "Let's crank things up even higher!" 【Ageha life: 11→12】 The dragon wrapped around Ageha's neck took flight, growing larger as she took center stage. "Since the Buddy Gift added to my life, Ochimizu's effect goes off! Plus one gauge, and I get to draw one♪! Ahaha, what a great card I got! Next, I call Envoy of Sol, Meraciel to my left!" A dragon with pure white wings descended on her left. "Now, let's get going! Ochimizu, attack Leftes!" Even though Leftes was destroyed, with its Soulguard, it stayed on the field. "Ochimizu, double attack! Meraciel, you too!" Leftes weathered the next two attacks, stubbornly staying on the field--but with this, it no longer had any cards left in its soul. "Finish it off, Aettir!" "It'll be perfectly done, of course! Aettir Bleaker!" Aettir started to attack, but-- "Cast! Dragon Blessing! With that, I return Leftes and Rightes to my hand!" With that magic Hikaru's cards returned to him, and with nothing left to attack, Aettir's attack abruptly came to a close. "Just before his monster's destruction, Hikaru has saved not only Leftes but Rightes, too! Without them on the field, Bigbang Dragon's protection has ended...but Ageha no longer has any monsters on her field that can attack! How can she break through like this?" "Hmph. Isn't it a little to early to decide something like that? I cast Recover Veil, and get two more gauge!" Ageha was perfectly calm and confident as she declared, "Final Phase!" It was as if it was nothing more than a passing comment. "Impact Call! I pay three gauge to call Avalon, “Benedict Ray” to my right!" Ochimizu returned to the bottom of Ageha's deck, and to her right, a divine-looking humanoid dragon descended onto the stage. At the sight of it, Hikaru couldn’t help whispering out, "Avalon..." "That's not all, you know. Since Ochimizu returned to the bottom of my deck, Meraciel's effect goes off!" "...gh!" "Bigbang Dragon returns to your hand, and I gain one life♪!" 【Ageha life: 12→13】 "Bigbang Dragon still has Soulguard!" "But with that, your soul is at zero. Bigbang Dragon has Lifelink Lose, which is to say, as soon as that card leaves the field? You lose. This next attack is all I need♪!" Her hand like a pistol, Ageha took aim at Bigbang Dragon and fired, commanding Avalon. "Avalon, attack Bigbang Dragon! But before the attack hits, I activate Avalon's effect and put three cards from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck, and all cards on your field are returned to your hand!" "Wh-wh-wh-what! With Avalon's effect, Bigbang Dragon returns to Hikaru's hand! If it does that, with Lifelink Lose, he'll be finished!" Countless swords of light radiated out from Avalon, streaking towards Bigbang Dragon. The announcer, the audience, even Ageha herself--everyone was certain that this was the moment of victory. "...Of course you'd be able to do this, Miss Ageha. Of course you of all people would take aim at Bigbang Dragon's weakpoint with Avalon "Benedict Ray", just like I thought you would! I'm not losing yet! I cast Dragon's Temper!" "Wh-what did you just say?!" ◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇ Last night... "Bigbang Dragon...you're very strong. But Miss Ageha is definitely stronger." "The power to overcome me, you say. What a terrible thing to go against." "We don't need power, though. Miss Ageha always says that if skill won't bring a win, then intelligence will. No matter how strong you are, she'll find a weakpoint and go straight for it." I couldn't use Bigbang Dragon the way I had before the finals. Ageha would have, quite simply, prepared a countermeasure for how I played. But just as she knew my deck, I knew hers just as well. "If I were to have a weakness, then I'm sure you know it best, my lord." "As long as you still have both hands on the field, It shouldn't be possible to destroy you. Instead, you have Lifelink Lose. If you were to leave the field, I'd lose too." What method, what card, what strategy would Ageha use to get Bigbang Dragon off the field? "Lifelink... The moment you leave the field... Leave the field... Wait, hold on? I'm sure the card Miss Ageha would use is--" ◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇ "With Dragon's Temper, I nullify the attack! And more importantly, I put a card from my drop zone into Bigbang Dragon's soul!" Just before the swords of light stabbed through him, Bigbang Dragon got an extra card in his soul. Even with Avalon's effect to return it to Hikaru's hand, the soul would be a substitute and Bigbang Dragon would remain on the field. "I can't believe it! By refreshing Bigbang Dragon's soul, Hikaru has survived Ageha's fierce attack!" For a moment Ageha was simply stunned into silence, was brought back to her senses. She glanced at her hand cards and then smiled. "I knew you had it in you!" "I just had faith that you would definitely use Avalon. That's why when I used Dragon Blessing, I returned both of Bigbang Dragon's hands to my own. Dragon's Temper necessitates that it's a size 3 monster being attacked, after all." "I see! You thought about it a lot, didn't you?" "Well, who do you think I am☆?" "You're Ichibanboshi Hikaru, isn't that what you say?" "Not this time. I am Miss Ageha's star pupil, Ichibanboshi Hikaru☆!" "Ahaha, I see! Well then, bring it on!" "Of course! Now I draw☆, and charge and draw☆! I once again call Rightes and Leftes to the field!" Once again, both right and left hands appeared from magical portals. "Flashyily☆ Splendidly☆ Beautifully☆! Go, Leftes! Attack Aettir! With your effect, I destroy Sanctuary!" "Without Sanctuary, Avalon goes to my drop zone." With the spell keeping her monster's sizes down, Ageha had no choice but to destroy Avalon. "Aettir, come back!" "Kyaa! I'm coming home!" Before Leftes's attack could connect, Aettir's effect activated and she returned to Ageha's hand. "Leftes, your second attack! This time, we destroy Forgiven!" "Uu...!" 【Ageha life: 13→11】 "Third attack! Destroy Meraciel!" 【Ageha life: 11→9】 "Next is Rightes's first attack! With its attack, you take an extra point of damage, for three each attack!" 【Ageha life: 9→6】 "Second attack!" 【Ageha life: 6→3】 "Third attack!" "I cast! I pay one life to cast Glacious Defense Wall!" 【Ageha life: 3→1】 "This is the end! Bigbang Dragon, attack the fighter!" Bigbang Dragon howled and threw its huge body at Ageha. As the attack came closer, she said something so softly that no one else could hear. "You've started shining brighter." 【Ageha life: 1→0】 Hikaru struck a pose, and pulled a rose from out of nowhere. He threw it to the center of the stage and declared, "The star of victory is all mine!☆" "That iiiiit!!!! The Strongest Model Fighter Showdown champion is none other than Ichibanboshi Hikaruuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! The best cheer of all filled up the venue. ◇　　　　　◇　　　　　◇ Several days later... I'd just returned home when my mother rushed up to me. "Hikaru, this just arrived for you." She handed me a letter. The sender was...Jinguji Kei...? I didn't recognize the name. I went back to my room and opened the letter. It was the invitation to a brand new school, called World Buddy Academia. They were collecting strong Buddyfighters from around the world, and after my victory a few days ago, they felt they couldn't pass me up. There were a lot of fighters who had already made the decision to start attending, and one of their names jumped out at me. "...Mikado Yuga. The Ace of Games, huh?" Interesting. If I was going to sell the name Ichibanboshi Hikaru, then this was a chance I couldn't pass up. Silently but surely, my fighting spirit grew at the thought of going up against this new challenge. Category:Blog posts